justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Umbrella
( ) |artist= ft. |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year=2007 |mode=Solo (Classic) Solo (With an Umbrella) |dg= (Classic) (With an Umbrella) |difficulty= (Classic) (With an Umbrella) |nogm=1 (Classic) 1 (With an Umbrella) |mc=Navy Blue |pc= to (Classic) Black to violet (With an Umbrella) |gc= |lc=Red (Both) |alt=With an Umbrella |pictos = 160 (Classic) 150 (With an Umbrella) |perf= Aurélie Sérinéhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9W3TTpA6Mw4 (Classic) Aurélie Sériné (With an Umbrella) |nowc = Umbrella (Classic) UmbrellaALT (With an Umbrella) UmbrellaAR (Mashup) }}"Umbrella" by featuring is featured on . It is available on the main tracklist of every console except for the PAL Wii, where it is part of the Special Edition of the game. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with black poofy hair. She wears a black dress that almost shows her cleavage while being connected to the neck, with the skirt resembling the top of an umbrella, along with a pair of black strapped heels. At the bridge, her dress turns blue, and when she performs the gold move, it turns golden. Background The background is a rainy pitch black scenario. In the chorus, the rain becomes more luminous and the scenery becomes dark blue. When the dancer performs the gold move it features feature gold rain. At some points in the routine, the rain slows down. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move in the Classic routine: Gold Move: Slowly make a semi-circle with both of your arms. Umbrella gm 1.png|Gold Move Umbrella gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game With an Umbrella There is 1 Gold Move in the With an Umbrella routine: Gold Move: Lift your umbrella to the right, and kick your left leg sideways. Umbrellaalt_gm_1.png|Gold Move Umbrellaalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Umbrella" is sung Appearances in Mashups Umbrella is featured in the following Mashups: * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * Jailhouse Rock * Livin' la Vida Loca *''Same Old Love'' Captions Umbrella appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. Classic * Dance Hall Diva * Rainy Loop With an Umbrella * Dance With My Umbrella Trivia *'' '' is the fifth song by Rihanna in the series. **'' '' is also the second song in the series by Jay-Z. *'' '' is only available on the PAL Wii through the PAL Special Edition. It is available on all other consoles in both regions, as well as the NTSC Wii. *'' '' is not listed on the back of the game case. *The dancer s face can be seen when she turns gold. *On the NTSC cover, the dancer is seen in her golden dress, but is doing a pose she does in her black dress. *The dancer s dress changes a total of three times; however, when she is in her golden dress, she does only one move (the Gold Move), and is thus impossible to determine the actual pictogram color of the coach in her yellow sundress. **However, in the With An Umbrella routine, she can be seen doing a move in her golden dress while the pictogram color is still violet. *Jay-Z is not credited on the Wii version of the game. *In the menu icon, the dancer appears to be in a different background. The background in the icon is a blue room with some light blue stripes, while the actual one is a pitch black background with a blue floor and rain. *On the box art, the dancer has purple hair but, in-game, she has black hair. *The Alternate dancer is the same as the classic one; the only difference is that her glove is shorter and she is dancing with an umbrella. *The Classic pictograms in the chorus have fuchsia arrows instead of red arrows. *In Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) s Mashup, the Gold Move pictogram for the Classic routine is replaced with another one from Maneater. *'' '' was meant to have a Mashup, but it was not included in the final game. Some of its files can still be found in the ISO. Gallery Game Files Umbrella.jpg|''Umbrella'' UmbrellaAlternate.png|''Umbrella'' (With an Umbrella) umbrella_cover_albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach umbrellaALT_cover_albumcoach.png|With An Umbrella s album coach Tex1_128x128_942d360156384443_14.png| album background umbrella_cover@2x.jpg| cover Umbrellapictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Umbrellainactive.png|''Umbrella'' on the menu Umbrellaactive.png|Classic s cover Umbrella jd4 coachmenu wii.png|Classic's coach selection screen (Wii) umbrellaalt jd4 coachmenu.png|With an Umbrella s coach selection screen umbrellaalt jd4 score.png|With an Umbrella s scoring screen umbrellajd4.jpg|Classic s gameplay withanumbrella.jpg|With an Umbrella s gameplay 1 With umbrella.jpg|With an Umbrella s gameplay 2 Promotional Images Coach jd4 umbrella.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements UmbrellaProof.jpg|Proof of the Beta Mashup Others Hitemupmu gm removed.gif|The Gold Move from the Classic routine being replaced by a pictogram from Maneater umbrella222.png|No GUI (Classic) Altumbrella.png|No GUI (With an Umbrella) Videos Official Music Video Rihanna - Umbrella (Orange Version) ft. JAY-Z Teasers Umbrella - Gameplay Teaser (US) Umbrella - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays �� Umbrella - Rihanna - Just Dance 4 �� 跳舞Just Dance 4- Umbrella (With An Umbrella) Extraction Just Dance 4 - Umbrella No HUD Just Dance 4 - Umbrella Alternate No Hud References Site Navigation es:Umbrella de:Umbrella Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Jay-Z Category:Songs by Rihanna Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Aurélie Sériné